


Take The Leap

by Passerby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, less than 500 words, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were fearless. Some people would surely wish for that, too. It would make everything easier, isn't that right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the hell I've just written. Okay, I know what. I just…my mind does things on its own.  
> I saw a trailer to Mirror's Edge, I admit that. But at first I was simply like…omg, parkour and then the guy saying “Don't get lost” and…how did that ended up with this? But somehow it did. The story's completely unrelated (except for the inspiration, of course). Switch your imaginations on, guys, because this is a short one.

Nobody could do what they did – and that was not the pride speaking. They were called suiciders. Lunatics. Noone really bothered to understand them, though.

They _could_ lose their lives fairly easily. But for them, it was the same as if asking „Should I have a coffee today or a tea?“. And there was only one place for such people in this society in the end, really.

It was not a choice. Or a bad past. They were basically the same kind with people who were born with rare but natural congenital insensitivity to pain.

With a little difference – and that being that in their case, the fear was switched off.

They were bred to be endlessly loyal and fearless – and they were.

Others might call them whatever they wanted, think of themselves as something better than they were. The truth? The „suiciders“ were the ones doing what kept the society together. Doing what was necessary for that, never afraid. It was hard to feel fear when nothing held you back. Until something did. And that´s when trouble began.

Awe was a Leaper – as the rest of them. He joined them at regular age, too. He was noone special. Slightly more gifted with the talent for far leaps. But that was it.

But then he fell.

For one of their own.

When he was rejected, told the other did not feel anything, he fell again. This time with worse consequences, though. He took a leap off a building and unexpectedly fell, desynchronized from the movement of the city around, it´s heartbeat. Awe ended up in a hospital for a long long time.

He never came.

The doctors told him he´s miraculously back to full health after two years of rehabilitation. The synchronicity each Leaper had with the surrounding movement must´ve been the cause, otherwise he´d be still bedridden. But it returned into his body instead.

When he took his first leap after the years, it was flawless. Him, landing on the other building´s rooftop smoothly and softly like a cat.

He was back again.

Jay felt… Felt relieved and sad at the same time while watching that. He should´ve tell him. Now he won´t. Can´t.

Awe was like a glass full of life matter – you unbalance it, it´ll fall. Break and spill the precious content into the carpet. And you can´t get the content back out of the carpet, not really. Like a wine. And the only thing that´s left is the stain. Stain of the past.

They could never have it. Not with who they were. But they still could take a leap together. Not the one that really mattered. Not the one their hearts once soared for – both at the same time. But it was a close thing.


End file.
